1. The Field of the Invention
The instant invention resides broadly in the field of electrical wiring and more particularly in the field of modular electrical wiring.
In modern commercial construction, it is generally desirable to provide as much uninterrupted floor space as is possible. To accommodate this goal, the heating, cooling, and electrical systems are located either overhead in the space provided above a suspended ceiling or in trenches under the flooring system. However, the suspended ceiling system is generally favored. Open floor space may be arranged in any number of ways to accommodate varied uses but rearrangement usually involves changes in the power distribution system which may frequently entail many technician hours in locating and rerouting electrical circuits. In addition to the problem of the physical location of electrical circuits, there is generally a need to provide branch or service outlets for the electrical equipment.
2. The Prior Art
Prior art solutions to the power distribution problem include electrified ceiling grids, electrified construction or space division panels and floor to ceiling electrified poles. Each of the prior art systems has merit in its particular application. However, each of the systems requires a variety of specialized connectors for interconnecting the various circuits and branch systems. A typical distribution system provides a plurality of distribution outlet taps into which branch wiring circuits are connected. Each branch circuit is provided with a connector plug which is plugged into an outlet at the distribution fixture. A large number of outlets are provided in the fixture for addition of future branch circuits, but these outlets become wasted capacity if they are not utilized. Each branch circuit wire must be provided with an electrical plug compatible with the distribution fixture. Each distribution fixture must have outlets facing in various directions and have a design for accommodating the aforementioned plugs. Considerable labor is required to wire each socket and to provide capacity for future needs, which results both in increased size of the system and system cost.